You Don't Remember?
by cm757
Summary: Ok so this is a little piece of about three or four chapters in which Steve and Kono spend the night together, drunk, and then Kono leaves before Steve wakes up and Steve doesn't remember a thing. Will she tell him? Or will she maintain it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

You don't remember?

Ok so this is a little piece of about three or four chapters in which Steve and Kono spend the night together, drunk, and then Kono leaves before Steve wakes up and Steve doesn't remember a thing. Will she tell him? Or will she maintain it a secret?

Kono woke up with the worst headache she had ever had. Her head was throbbing and her eyelids were heavy with sleep. Her eyes fluttered open very slowly and she thanked God that it was still dark in the room because bright light was the last thing she needed right now. Hangover is a bitch.

She turned on the bed towards her bedside table so she could see what time it was, but what she saw was _not_ her bedside table. It was a much bigger one and there were car keys and an Iphone on top of it. _Uh oh._ She thought. She didn't want to say this but she must have been so drunk last night that she went home with a stranger. Wait, maybe she just crashed at his place!

She fearfully lifted the sheets and sunk her head in the pillow. Nope, no clothes. She tried to move to get up but… she was kind of sore. Must have been some night…

She instead tried to roll on her side so she could see who it was she had spent the night with. She indeed saw someone on the farther side of the bed, only he was face down on the pillows and arms wrapped around them. But, wait… she had seen those biceps before… she had seen those tattoos before!

She almost choked on air as the realization of who she had slept with hit her. _Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I slept with my boss! Ahhhhhhh!_

_Well it's not like you never wanted it… Shut up! You slept with Steve! Oh my God! And apparently he is good at it…_

And just like that the all the memories came flooding back. She had went to his house to check on him, he had had his fair share of drinks as well, and he offered her another beer, and then one thing led to another and… .God!

She was officially freaking out… this was not happening. Sore or not, she quickly got out of bed; she couldn't handle the confrontation in the morning, not today. She went around the room in silence picking up her discarded clothes and immediately got dressed. She stopped at his mirrored wardrobe to check on her appearance. Oh crap. She had love bits all over her neck and collar bone and her wrists were kind of bruised. So were her hips… yeah, she had a pretty good idea why. Jeez, what were the guys going to say about her? How was she supposed to face Steve in the morning at work? Oh God she had never been more embarrassed.

She quickly shrugged the thoughts off. More important- get the hell out of there. She could deal with this all in the appropriate time. She rapidly went downstairs and outside. She closed the front door quietly, started the car and head home.

Steve awoke with the bright sun light filling the room through the semi-closed blinds. He could have sworn he never had a bigger headache in his entire life. He opened his eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the light, finally giving up and throwing a pillow over his head. Only… ouch! His muscles were so sore… what the hell?

He slowly turned so he could see what time it was but was surprised to see that the bed was also undone on the other side. Uh… did he fidget that much in his sleep? He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and checked the time.

**7:40**

He had to be at work in 20 minutes. He popped out of the bed just to realize that his back was also completely sore. What the fuck? What did he do last night? He remembered going out for drinks with the team, and then he vaguely recalled Danny splitting a cab with him so he didn't have to drive home, and then… blank. Damb throbbing! Hangover is a bitch.

He went into his bathroom and took a quick shower before he got dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Once he was done he grabbed is phone and car keys and went straight to his car. In about 10 minutes he was facing the five-0 headquarters. Still with the mother of all headaches, he climbed the stairs and pushed the glass doors open to find Danny and Chin already working on some paperwork.

"Morning Steven!" Danny greeted cheerfully.

"Danny do you have to yell that loudly?" Steve asked while he put his hands on his hears.

Danny and Chin shared an amused look before Danny replied.

"Tough night?"

Before Steve could say anything the doors opened one more time and Kono walked in head down.

"Morning rookie!" Danny greeted in the same cheerful voice.

"Danny stop yelling!" Kono argued as she too lifted her hands up to her ears.

Another look was exchanged between Danny and Chin.

"How much did you two have to drink last night?" Chin asked.

They both just ignored the question until Steve spoke up.

"Danny what the hell happened after you dropped me off last night?" Steve asked, annoyed.

Kono swirled around so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash as she did it.

"You don't remember?" she asked with a strange voice.

Steve looked over at Danny expecting him to tell him what exactly had happened, but as he didn't he turned his gaze back to Kono.

"No, why, did something happen?" Steve asked a little concerned he had done something wrong.

Kono quickly felt the blush creep up her neck and cheeks and rushed a reply.

"No, no, nothing happened, it's just weird because we all had a few drinks last night and we can all remember what happened. _Very vividly…_" she added under her breath.

Danny, Chin and Steve both shared a confused look before Steve spoke again.

"Well, from the loud pounding in my head I would suggest I've had more than just a few drinks last night." Steve said with a smirk.

"Right. Anyway, I should get to work." Kono said with a rush and started walking towards her desk.

"Hold it, hold it." Danny said as he got up from his own desk. "What's with the scarf?" He asked as he pointed at her turquoise colored scarf.

_Oh crap!_ She thought. I mean, come on, it's not like she could walk around with bite marks on her neck!

"I was cold, so I brought a scarf, is that a problem?" Kono asked with a certain edge on her voice.

"It's 102 degrees out there!"Chin exclaimed, earning a menacing glance from Kono.

"Just leave it, ok?" She pleaded as she once again started walking to her desk.

"Hey, rookie?" Danny said with a smirk. "Why are you limping? Fun night?" Danny asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Danny!" both cousins reprimanded as Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh c'mon! You're not denying it by the way…" Danny added as he was about ready to laugh his ass off.

Steve looked at her with both his eyebrows raised. He did not see that one coming. She was seeing someone? I mean, it's not like he wasn't happy for her but truthfully… he wished **he** was the one she was seeing. He had had feelings for her for a while now, but he never acted on them, being her boss and all. And he was pretty sure she didn't return his feelings anyway.

Danny on his part wasn't all that surprised, but confused. He did get that she didn't talk a lot about her personal life but something about this one aspect just didn't seem right… he'd have to have a talk with her about it later.

"Danny, just drop it, ok?" Kono stated more than asked as she sunk in her chair and closed her eyes hoping that the pounding in her head went away.

"Ok, but just for now. I'm not done with this!" Danny said with a pointed finger in her direction.

"Of course you're not…" she said under her breath. Boy this was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

You don't remember? part 2

Danny looked over at Kono's office for the fifth time that morning. Something was obviously wrong with her. For the past week she had been frequently fidgety, sometimes it just seemed she wasn't even there, and the others she just plain simple ignored them. Steve and Chin had already asked her if something was wrong, but she just waved them off brusquely. He had not yet had the chance to question her about her little "adventure" because that week they had been filled with cases until their elbows, but alas, today was one of the few slow ones and that only meant one thing to Danny. **Interrogation time**!

He lifted himself off his desk chair and walked the small distance between his office and Kono's, knocking once he got there.

"Come in." he heard Kono saying.

He opened the door and sat in the chair across from her, staring intently at her for about 10 seconds.

"Is there something I can help you with Danny?" Kono asked.

Danny smirked at that. Never the one to do the small talk, he went straight to the point.

"So what happened to you 5 days ago?" Danny bluntly asked.

Kono visible tensed at that as once again the memories of that night flooded her head. They had been there every single waking minute since the "incident" and she couldn't concentrate nearly as much as she used to. But she was determinate to put that behind her.

"What do you mean Danny?" Kono decided to play dumb.

Danny squinted his eyes at her. She was obviously playing dumb with him. Nah, he wouldn't bite that.

"Kono, it's me. What happened that night that's gotten you all fidgety?" Danny insisted.

"What night Danny?"

"You know damb well what night. The night at the bar! What happened?"

Kono squared her jaw. She was not going to tell anyone what happened, not even Danny.

"Danny, nothing happened! Stop stressing!" Kono told him.

_Different approach it is. _Danny thought.

"Okay then, let's try something else. Was it something we did?" Danny asked.

He saw Kono straightening and knew he had hit close to home.

"Okay then, did we do something wrong?" Danny continued.

"Danny, stop it. I already told you a million times, I'M FINE!" Kono almost shouted, because at the pace they were going he was going to find out the truth very soon.

"Okay, so we didn't do something wrong. Was it me?" Danny was actually getting a kick out of this.

As he didn't see any reaction from Kono he assumed it wasn't him that he was supposed to be focusing on.

"Hmmm…. Steve?" Danny asked with a growing suspicion.

"Okay, that's it, I'm out of here!" Kono said as she got up from her desk.

"Oh my God! This had something to do with Steve?" Danny almost shouted.

"What has something to do with me?" came Steve's voice from the hallway.

Kono's eyes immediately widened and she turned to Danny, focusing her gaze on him.

"Kono's-"

"Nothing! It has nothing to do with you!" Kono rushed to say.

Steve looked confused at both of them from the hallway and then shrugged his shoulders and left to his office.

Danny turned his chair to look at her again and then asked.

"So, are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to call Steve in here and make you tell us?"

Kono looked horrified at Danny and thought about her choices. She could just lie to Danny, but she doubted he would misinterpret her body language, which would only make him call Steve in there and that she did NOT want. She supposed she could tell him the truth, but on one condition.

"You have to swear not to tell this to any other living soul until the day you die do you hear me Danny Williams?" Kono asked with a death glare.

"Kono you're kind of scaring me…" Danny said in all truthfulness.

"Danny…" Kono warned.

"Ok, ok, fine, I won't tell anyone, jeez, what the hell happened?" Danny asked.

Kono took the sit behind her desk again and began fidgeting with her hands.

"Ok. Well, the night at the club, I kind of had too many drinks to… well drink! And from what I saw, so did Steve. And when you dropped him at home, I went there to check on him." Kono said.

Danny leaned in. He did not like where this was headed.

"Yes…" Danny urged her to go on.

"And… uh… he offered me another beer, and I took it, and we went inside and we… sort of… uh…" Kono couldn't seem to spill it out.

"Oh no." Danny said in a disbelieving tone.

Kono took a deep breath and finally found her voice again.

"We had sex." Kono said in less than a second.

Danny was now standing up, mouth open and looking at Kono with eyes as wide as saucers.

"OH MY GOD!" Danny exclaimed.

"Keep it down will you?" Kono growled.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. They what?

"You two…"

"Slept together. Yeah." Kono provided.

"Wait, wait, why didn't he tell me?" Danny asked confused.

At this Kono ducked her head. Right…

"Kono?" Danny asked.

"He… uh, we were both drunk out of our minds, and I left before he woke up, so he… doesn't remember…" Kono said.

"WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?" Danny asked outraged.

"I'm not gonna tell him, ever, and neither are you, and I swear if you keep yelling like that I'm gonna knock you out!" Kono shouted.

"Kono…" Danny's tone of voice was softer now. "He deserves to know. "

"No." Kono stated. "It was a mistake from both of us and he doesn't need to know anything."

"It was a what?" Danny asked, clearly surprised. "Kono, you two might have been drunk off your asses, but that was no mistake! You have both wanted it for much longer than a week and you know that!"

Kono gave a breathy chuckle.

"You know…" she started. "When I woke up at his house that morning, I thought, just for a second, that maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe this was just meant to happen, meant to give us a window to something more. But guess what Danny? I come here the next day and he doesn't remember! That had got to mean something! It has a bright red sign saying "do not tell him!" written everywhere."

"Oh so you see invisible things now? Well I didn't know that superwoman"" Danny replied ironically.

"Danny…" she warned once more.

"Don't Danny me! You are freaking perfect for each other! And it's not his fault that he doesn't remember a thing! You are both head over heels for each other. Now that had got to mean something!" Danny said with a reprimanding tone.

"Danny…" Kono said as she got out from behind her desk, and walked past Danny who was already seating on the chair again. "It was a mistake. It's gonna remain between you and me and you are not going to tell him anything. Copy that?" Kono asked and didn't give him time to answer as she was already walking out the door.

Danny stood sited in his chair for a minute, thinking about all the things that Kono had told him. How the hell did this get so screwed up? But then, an idea made its way across his mind. So, he couldn't _**tell**_ him anything, didn't mean he couldn't _**do**_ anything…


	3. Chapter 3

You don't remember? Part 3

**Authors note:** Hi guys! So I want to send a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted and listed this story to their favorites. It really means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter. Spoiler alert! Expect the tricky side of Danny and a hot Steve and Kono scene. Hmmmm… wonder what will happen… find out!

**The next morning**

Danny sat at his desk with a grin on his face. He was about to execute one of his most brilliant plans and he had a very good feeling that it was going to work perfectly. He spotted Kono coming out of her office and immediately called for her.

"Hey Kono!"

Kono swirled around and walked over to Danny.

"Hey brah, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey, would you mind getting me a pack of post-its from the supply closet please?" Danny said.

"Oh c'mon brah, I was just going out for lunch!" Kono complained gesturing towards the door.

"Please? What about this, you'll do this for me and I'll buy four shaved ice cones!" Danny tried to persuade her, especially because Steve was going to walk through those doors any minute now.

Kono thought for a moment before answering.

"Five cones."

Danny groaned and then nodded.

"Ok, now hurry up!" Danny demanded.

Kono turned around and headed towards the supply closet just as Steve walked through the doors.

"Hey, Steve!" Danny called.

Steve stopped and turned to Danny.

"What Danny?" Steve asked.

"Could you please do me a quick favor and grab me some post-its from the supply closet?" Danny asked while trying to maintain a straight face.

"Danny, c'mon man…" Steve started but trailed off.

"Please! If you do this for me I'll do you paperwork for a week I swear!"

Steve thought about it for a few seconds.

"Two weeks." He stated.

_Damb stubborn love birds, this is costing me too much!_ Danny thought.

"Fine! Now please hurry." Danny asked.

He watched as Steve turned on his heels and then a few seconds earlier Danny got up and very quietly followed him.

Steve got to the walk-in supply closet and was surprised to find Kono rummaging through the top shelf.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

Kono immediately stiffen as she heard his voice but shrugged it off.

"Just grabbing some post-its for Danny, you?" she asked as she turned around to face him. She was met by one very confused Steve Mcgarrett.

"Wait, you're here for Danny?" Steve asked.

"Yeah… why?" she asked suspiciously.

At that moment they both heard the closet door close and being locked from the outside. They both shared a look and then ran to the door.

"Danny, get us out of here!" Steve demanded.

"How do you know it was Danny?" Kono faced him.

"He asked me to come get some post-its for him too." Steve explained.

And then realization downed over Kono._** OH MY GOD!**_

She started pounding on the door.

"Danny, I swear if you are doing this for that I will kick your ass when I get out of here!" Kono shouted.

Steve turned towards her.

"Doing this for what?" he asked puzzled.

_Crap!_ She thought.

"Nothing. Forget it." she rushed to answer.

Steve pinned her with a look and was about to say something when a piece of paper passed through the crack below the door.

Steve reached for it first and his eyebrows shot up when he read it. He turned it so he could show it to her.

_**Tell him! Now!**_

"Well, I guess Danny wants you to tell me." Steve stated ironically.

Kono didn't answer, just turned towards the door again and shouted.

"DANNY YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Steve laughed at that and went to sit under the lowest shelf which was still about 5 feet from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kono asked perplexed.

"Well, obviously Danny is not going to free us unless you tell me… whatever it is that he wants you to tell me… and you don't seem all that convicted about telling me, so I guess this will take a while, there for sitting." Steve said with a mocking grin.

"Can't you just kick down the door or something?"

"And have to face the governor for destroying her property? I don't think so." He said ironically.

"So you hang a guy off a roof but you won't kick down a door?" Kono asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, pretty much." Steve said with a grin.

"Smart ass." Kono muttered.

Steve looked at her searching for her yes, but she wouldn't meet his. Eventually she slid down the door and sat on the ground.

"C'mon Kono, just tell me, what's been going on with you?" Steve pleaded.

"Nothing!" Kono exclaimed. "Everybody please just back down!"

"Oh nothing, is it?" Steve asked. "Because for the past week you've been avoiding me, not looking me in the eyes and not even exchanging more than three words a day with me! What the hell happened? Did I do something to you?" Steve asked, exasperated.

_Oh, you did a lot of things!_ Kono thought. She immediately felt the blush creep up her cheeks as she thought about that night once again.

"Uh, Kono, you wanna tell me why you're blushing?" Steve asked bemused.

"Arggg! Nothing happened! You didn't do anything just leave me the hell alone!" Kono shouted getting up.

Steve looked at her perplexed. Throughout all this past year he had never seen her like this. If he was honest with himself, he was kind of turned on about it, but what didn't turn him on about her?

He was standing up now too and heading towards her.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Kono." He apologized.

Kono took a deep breath and pulled herself back together.

"It's ok, it's ok, and I know you didn't mean it." Kono reassured him. She still wasn't meeting his eyes.

Steve smiled at her, but then he noticed something else.

"Hey, what are those marks on your neck?"

Kono turned crimson red at this and quickly pulled away from him.

"Nothing, nothing, just burned myself with the curling iron." Kono came up with the excuse.

"Those don't look like curling iron marks." Steve protested.

"Well, they are." Kono replied.

"Ok then, I'm done." Steve said as he pulled out his phone.

"What… what are you doing?" Kono asked as a wave of fear ran through her.

"You don't tell me what's been going on with you and you won't be honest with me, and Danny seems to have already figured it out so I'll just give him a call and see what he has to say." Steve said matter of fact as he dialed Danny.

"No, no, no, don't!" Kono shouted as she reached for his phone.

"Either you tell me or I call Danny! What's it going to be?" Steve asked, annoyed.

The room fell silence.

"Ok then." Was all Steve said. He brought the phone up to his ear.

"Danny." Steve started.

"Oh, for the love of God, you and I had sex!" Kono shouted angrily.

Steve paralyzed, phone still close to his ear and Danny still on the line. He could hear Danny's voice now.

"_So she finally told you uh?"_

"Danny I have to go." Steve said as he hung up the phone and put it back on his pocket.

Steve stared directly into Kono's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Kono took a deep breath. She was going to KILL Danny!

"Remember the team's night out a few days ago?" Kono started.

"Vaguely." Steve responded.

She huffed.

"I went to your house afterwards to check up on you, and from what I remember you offered me another beer and…"

"And I pushed you up against the wall and kissed you…" Steve completed.

"You remember?" Kono asked, confused.

"Just came to me." Steve said. He huffed lightly. "So the marks on your neck and your limping the next morning…"

"You."

"And my sore muscles the…"

"Me." She said.

He looked at her in the eyes.

"Look, Steve, I know what you're going to say, and I agree with you, it was obviously a mistake from both of us and-"

"A mistake… is that what you call it?" Steve asked frowning.

"Steve, we were both drunk off our asses and we weren't even thinking! I think that qualifies as a mistake, don't you?" she asked finally meeting his eyes.

The silence in the room was challenging. Neither of them dared to move. At last she had had enough.

"Whatever, look I'm gonna call Danny so he can get us out of here. He asked me to tell you, I told you." Kono stated as she picked up her phone.

She suddenly could see Steve walking rapidly towards her and next thing she knew her phone was on the ground and her back was pressed firmly against the wall, Steve's chest pressed against hers and is head only mere inches from hers.

"Did you want it to happen?"

"What?" her heart rate was by now accelerating at a definitely non recommendable speed.

"The sex. Are you really gonna resume it all to drinking or are you gonna admit that you wanted it?" Steve asked.

Kono was quiet for a few seconds until she got her voice back and answered.

"Yes, I wanted it to happen."

Steve smirked at that.

"Me too. Now if we both wanted it to happen why are you calling it a mistake exactly?" Steve asked while starting to lean in.

"Look, we can't do this, you're my boss, and we can't cross that line."

Steve gave a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that line has already been crossed."

"Smart ass." She replied.

"You like it."

And with that he crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate fiery kiss. She got lost in it at the first contact and put her arms around his neck bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. He encircled his arms around her waist and they quickly were lost in each other. The need of air was too much now but they only broke apart for a second before their lips were locked again and Kono was starting to pull on his black tee shirt.

"In a hurry are we?" he asked against her lips.

"Shut up." She replied as she slid his shirt off his body and immediately searched his lips again. Her hands came down to run across his rock hard abs and Steve slid his hands onto the back of her thighs, successfully pulling her up and locking her legs around his waist. He was starting to pull her tank top over her head when they heard the lock turn and saw Danny coming into the closet.

"Well, have you two made up yet…? OH MY GOD!" Danny yelled as he spotted them, covering his eyes immediately.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Kono shouted.

"Oh my God! What are you two? Horney teenagers? My poor eyes!" he said as he started walking towards the exit of the closet.

Once the door to the closet was securely closed the two of them locked eyes and started laughing so hard they had to bend over to get it under control. They laughed for several minutes until they had to stop when their ribs started to ache.

"Serves him …right for locking …us …in here." Kono stated through a fit of giggles.

Steve bend his head and kissed her quickly on the lips one more time.

"Come on, you're coming home with me." He stated while putting his shirt back on.

"Yes sir." She replied.

They walked out of the closet hand in hand, feeling happier than ever.

_**THE END**_


End file.
